1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to circuitry for use with track-seeking and track-following servo systems for magnetic disk files.
2. Description of Prior Art
A number of current magnetic disk files employ servo systems which are operable to move one or more magnetic heads from one concentric recording track to another track on a disk surface (track-seeking), and then to maintain the head or heads accurately positioned over the selected track for data operations (track-following). Such files employ some sort of recorded servo information which is read to provide signals which control the movement of the head or heads. Such recorded servo information may be in the form of sectors of servo information interspersed around the disk with data information, the sectors of servo information being read and used for track-following control during the following data information portion. Other disk files employ a separate disk surface dedicated to servo information and containing some type of recorded servo pattern which is read by a servo head to be used in generating the signals for providing the desired track-seeking and track-following control information. One such servo pattern employed is the so-called "quad burst" pattern as described in the IBM Technical Disclosure Bulletin, Vol. 21, No. 2, July 1978, pp804-5, entitled "Quad-Burst PES System for Disk File Servo" by Herrington and Mueller which is incorporated herein by reference. This servo pattern has a primary component P and a quadrature component Q in quadrature with P, and from these components four position error signals (PES) signals can be generated, PES P, PES Q, PES P and PES Q for use in controlling the servo system.
Some current disk files using this quad burst servo pattern require that a unique gain reference resistor be installed on each servo channel in the file. This must be done to achieve the required accuracy of the PES when the file is in use. Calibration requires that a special test be run, and then a fixed value resistor be selected to set a reference voltage. Once this resistor is installed, the automatic gain control (AGC) loop in the servo system adjusts the servo amplifier gain to keep the PES amplitude constant.
This approach has the disadvantage that it requires the special calibration test during manufacture, and that it does not allow any economical way to recalibrate the system when the disk file is in the field to compensate for variations with time of the circuit components.